ADAM Grab
ADAM Grab is a game mode in BioShock 2 Multiplayer and each match can hold up to 6 players. There is one Little Sister in the level. Each player is tasked with capturing and holding her for as long as possible, earning ADAM continuously during the process. The player who managed to keep the Little Sister for the longest amount of time wins or until one player has hold her for 3 minutes. There is also a team variant of this game mode in which the players are split into teams, and every member of the team currently in possession of the Little Sister will receive an ADAM income. Strategy *As soon as you get your hand on the Little Sister, flee the area and find refuge in a defensible area. If you can't find refuge just simply run. *Get rid of any Splicers around you before picking the Sister up. If you don't have a plan, you will be an easy target. *Jump often: This will make it harder to hit you with Plasmids and weapons. *Try to learn the maps by heart and any hidden paths, so you can strategically choose your path. Recommended Plasmids Use Plasmids that can delay enemies from capturing the Sister or Killing you, such as: *Electro Bolt, will momentarily stun an enemy/Turret, giving you a chance to flee. It can also be used to open doors quickly. *Winter Blast, will make the enemy move slower and can freeze doors. *Telekinesis, If a player is hit, they will automatically drop the Sister. By picking up an exploding barrel, you can kill an enemy with one hit. *Aero Dash, allowing the player to flee enemies in a fast motion and cover ground faster. A player hit by Aero Dash will also drop the Sister. *Houdini, even though it's not recommended to use this Plasmid while carrying the Little Sister, as she will not become invisible, the Plasmid can be used to get a jump on a player carrying the Sister. Recommended Tonics .]] *Leg Up, which can get you on top of high things or flee to higher grounds. *Fast Feet, will allow you to run faster and move more silently. *Speedy Recovery, will help you gain health faster, if you survive an enemy attack. *Security Evasion, will mike it harder for turrets to spot you and alert the other players. *Back Stabber, it works well while chasing players, as hitting them from behind will do extra damage. *Slugger, is a good way to quickly deal a large amount of damage in close combat, works great combined with Back Stabber. *Speedy Recovery, which regenerates your health faster, giving you a larger chance to survive. *Metabolic EVE, as weapons are unusable while carrying the Sister, Metabolic EVE makes sure that you can use your Plasmids, as it regenerates your EVE overtime. Quotes :;The player picks up the Little Sister *"''You've got the Little Sister! Fend off enemies as long as you can!" :;The player or an enemy drops the Little Sister *"The Little Sister has been dropped! :;An enemy picks up the Little Sister *"Someone found the Little Sister!" Video See Also *Capture the Sister Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Game Modes